Good Morning
by LuxMentis
Summary: What if they hadn't been interrupted on that rainy evening? A totally DxZ story.


**Hi y'all! I'm here again, this time with a one-shot/what if about episode 20... and - drums roll - it's my first story totally in English. I mean, I didn't write it in Italian and than translated it, but I wrote it directly in English. No, no, stop clapping please...  
**

**This is a great thing for me, maybe it's less "great" for you, but I don't care of you. **

**Ok, ok, I'm only joking! I'm grateful to you who're going to read it :)**

* * *

**I don't own Huntik... yeah, you know it, don't you? So I'm going to sing instead of do my disclaimer. _And I... I will always love you..._**

* * *

.

.

_Zhalia's POV_

.

.

So it was over. Actually, not yet. Before say that it was over, I needed to find a safe place for recover, and it wasn't a simple thing for me.

I had only one person who would help me. Dante. And I really didn't know if it was a good idea knock on his door and ask him to take care of me after what I had done to him and others. Yes, they had forgiven me, Metz made me a member of the Huntik Foundation, but what about me? I was still scared of people and, most of all, of my feelings.

But I had no other choice. If I had stayed there the Agents would find me soon and bring me to the Professor. I couldn't imagine what would he done to me. I used Toughtspecter for escaping from that roof, from that city, from my life. With my left force I used a power that Klaus taught me for reach Venice. I concentrated and pronounced the spell. Suddently I smelt the lagoon's acrid scent and I opened my eyes. It had worked, good. I took I deep breath and looked around, silently. I went in Venice many times, before and after meeting Dante, so I knew it quite well, enough for orientate myself and find his house. I started to walk. I didn't feel pain, I was just a bit weak. But I needed a shelter from that damn rain and a maybe a place where sleep. I thought of lots of things during the route to Dante's house. I also thought about what to say to him when he would ask why I was there.

Eventually I reached that door. I hesitated, but finally I knocked. He didn't made me wait.

"Zhalia!" when the door opened I closed a little my eyes cause of the light, and then I saw him, his confusion, and how it turned into worry.

"I know it's late, but can I-?" I tried to start to tell him what I've prepared in my mind, but apparently he hadn't needed it. He just pulled me in and closed the door.

"Take this." he said, handing me his coat. I didn't exactly know what to do with it, so finally he leaned it on my shoulders and went towards the kitchen and started searching something in the shelves.

For a while there was a heavy silence, broken only by the sound of pots that bump together. He prepared a tea and put a cup of it in front of me on the table. Finally, he spoke.

"What happened?" he simply asked.

"The Organisation." I answered after some seconds, taking the cup of tea. "They went in my apartment for have... a little chat.".

"Are you ok?" I was watching him, so I noticed when he tensed at my words. He seemed worried for me. It calmed me in some way.

"Nothing serious." I replied. It was true, I was fine, after all. But I needed to find someone who... who... I didn't know exactly what I needed, but Dante was perfect. He had always been perfect. He cared about me, he trusted me, and after what I had done to him he forgave me without needing an explanation of why I had betrayed them. "Oh, Dante, I'm sorry as hell..." I stood up and went back to the living room, carrying my tea cup with me, but really I didn't know where to go or what to do. I felt tears come into my eyes but I didn't want to cry, not again and not in front of him. He needed an explanation and I needed to explain, so the last thing left was understand how to start. He followed me and started to talk.

"You don't need to. We've forgave you, you know. And you can't keep thinking about it, you need to forgive yourself too." he approached to me and I just lift my eyes and glanced at him.

"When I was a child I had no one. The life was really hard. I wandered in the streets looking for someone who could take care of me, love me. And then I found him, and he was Klaus." I said firmly. He looked away. "He'd been my father, my family, and the only person I had. He gave me all, and yes, in some way I knew he could take away all. That was the all love I knew. But then..." this time was my turn to look away. "Then I met you. You gave me something different, something better. Something that I forgot I could have. Dante... I'm so sorry." he didn't need other words. I walked to him. He pulled me closer to him and I just leaned my head on his chest and lost myself in his hug. I listened to his breath and the rhythm of his heart. It made me feel so safe, so right...

.

* * *

.

_Dante's POV_

.

.

I hugged her. She seemed scared of being here again, but she relaxed in my arms. It was really good to know that she truly trusted me...

I'd nearly lost her. When she betrayed me in Romania I knew she wasn't a evil person, only a... complicated one. But after that, when she helped us in Turkey and Metz told her that she'd became a Foundation Seeker, I thought I would never see her again. But now she was here. In my arms.

The room was completely silent, I could almost hear her slight breath. I closed my eyes.

"You're with friends, now. Everything's gonna be right. You can believe me."

"Thanks Dante."

"Of what?" I laughed lightly at her words. I really can't see one reason for thanking me. It was all due.

"Thanks." she'd simply whispered, as she'd slowly gone away from me. I looked at her and saw her like it was the first time. She was still her, but now the side of her she'd always tried to hide was clearly visible to me and I didn't need to search it. I think I smiled. And she smiled too, nervously.

And then it happened.

I touched her lips with mine. I kissed her; carefully initially, almost like I didn't want to scare her. But then I left my feelings take control. I immediatly tightened my arms around her when she started to kiss me back. In few time it became more intense. Really more intense. My coat fell from her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around me. I could feel the rhythm of her breath increase like mine. I drove her backwards in my room. We broke the kiss only when we fell on my bed. God, it was the best kiss in my life. I looked quickly at her and leaned down to start where we'd left, but after a little while she pushed me away. I froze.

Suddently I was scared. I thought of all the possible things to tell her. What could I do? I looked at her searching for an answer to my questions. With the light coming from the living room the chamber was in half-light. I could see her face when she looked at the door. Her eyes glimmered.

"Only if you want it." I said in a breath. She squinted and bit her lips, but finally she smiled.

"I want it." she whispered before putting an hand behind my head and gently pulling me down again.

.

* * *

.

_Normal POV_

.

.

A sunbeam reached Zhalia's face through the white curtains. She slowly opened her eyes and woke up.

Immediatly, she didn't reconize the place where she was, but then she remembered the night and smiled. She turned on her side, but she didn't find what she expected. The side next to her was empty. Zhalia sit up, but she couldn't even start to think about what to do, 'cause the door opened and Dante came in with a tray. She barely held a laugh.

"You're awake." he smiled to her as he sit on the bed and carefully put the tray on it. "Good morning.".

Zhalia smiled in reponse, and soon her eyes became filled by emotions. This time she not even try to suppress the tears. She started to cry and hugged him tightly, whispering something in his ear.

"Good morning."

.

* * *

**Please rewiev if you've liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**_Love, Funnystar-/\-_  
**


End file.
